The Founders
by Bre Henson
Summary: A ballad about the Founders of Hogwarts as their unity, and friendships, fell...
1. Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer: Nothing own I...**

**RAVENCLAW**

Rowena, wise, and cunning,

Her wisdom and grace were very becoming,

She took those who knew knowledge best,

Leaving, Godric, Helga, and Salazaar with the rest,

Exactly how much she knew, is anyone's guess,

But I'm sure she carried several libraries, in her head nonetheless,

Her house was adorned in black, and blue,

By her side a raven often flew,

One conversation with her, and your mind was bent in new ways,

What a Ravenclaw knows, you can not learn in a few days,

A powerful witch was she,

In love with Slytherin her knowledge thirst fell,

Slytherin, dark, and proud, no one needed he,

Yet Rowena was enraptured, by something more powerful than spell,

His cruelty threatened to break her heart in a million ways,

But she broke through her sicken haze,

And realizing that it could not be,

Threw herself into her studying, every moment she had free,

Working late into the night,

She wrote books of magic, full of might,

And when the Founders split apart,

She found more work to still her heart,

Whenever forced to go on holiday,

Away from her books, not long could she stay,

So her departures ceased at last,

And thus Rowena studied until she was left in the past.


	2. Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, so JKR please don't scream!**

**SLYTHERIN**

A chamber, secret, he did devise,

To slaughter the impure, should the need arise,

A basilisk it did contain,

Unknown to the other Founders it curiously remained,

Slytherin's house, silver, and green,

Only to pure bloods was it home, serene,

Slytherin, so power hungry,

He could not see he was writing his own tragedy,

His suspicion, and distrust, did not mix with the others' openness,

An early life of dejection, and hopelessness,

Made Slytherin vow to be, and only teach the pureblood, the best,

As for as he was concerned, death to all the rest,

Gyffindor, his best friend was, until,

To stay together the Founders lost the will,

A duel was fought out in the dark,

Salazaar's intention was stark,

To destroy Godric was the plan,

For he could not stand to see, living, the great man,

Consumed by evil, Slytherin had fallen, unable to rise,

From the dark depths of an evil soul, that no amount of lies could disguise,

And Gryffindor could see this plain,

He knew that his friend would not be satisfied until one of them was slain,

On the night, most cruel, Slytherin's spell backfired, to the ground he flew,

As last he'd seen what evil can do,

Gyffindor felt sorrow, being the victor of the duel,

The houses were forever divided,

The four could never again be united,

And centuries later, Salazaar's legacy would rise again.


	3. Gyffindor

**Disclaimer: All for one, and one for all, unless the copyright to this your own you don't call...**

**So like I you type a line**

**That reads 'Good people, this is not mine!'**

**GRYFFINDOR**

Godric, bold, and brave,

Anything he would do, for a friend's life to save,

The house of Gyffindor, red, and gold,

The dilemma of a friend, his heart it would take hold,

Together, greatness did the friends achieve,

Until one by one, doubts about each other they all began to believe,

It pained Godric to see his friends go,

How this had happened he did not know,

The four each ran their house, ignoring the others, their once friends,

Godric watched, helpless, as their unity came to many ends,

He knew not what to do,

The only one who would still speak kindly all around, was Hufflepuff, loyal, and true,

Yet her heart was heavy, and her tidings, too,

And every time he looked at Ravenclaw, her eyes blue,

Were filled with distaste,

And she flew off to her studies, post haste,

Faster than ever, the houses crumbled,

"Where shall we go?" the students mumbled,

Gyffindor could not reassure,

For he himself knew not which shore,

Finally, the sorting hat was formed, the school divided more,

Now the houses didn't speak, or see another, anymore,

Godric sighed, perhaps now there could be peace,

Even though that would see his friendships ceased,

Then everything came to a head,

When Slytherin challenged him to a duel; wishing him dead,

Godric accepted, tired of the pain,

He thought he could convince his Salazaar that it was possible to be friends again,

The disaster further struck,

Slytherin by his own evil spell was struck,

He collapsed, slain,

Godric hung his head, and for once could not find the courage to lift if again.


	4. Hufflepuff

**Disclaimer: This does not belong to I...**

**HUFFLEPUFF**

Helga, sweet, and kind,

No matter who you were she'd take you in, she didn't mind,

She smiled at everyone,

Joy to her came in every form; she loved to teach about the plants growing in the sun,

Herbology, one of her many loves,

Her voice, when she spoke was soft as a dove's,

Enemy to none, and friend to all,

Helga's heart was in no way small,

In her house, light blue, and yellow,

You will find no sorrow, and the promise of a beautiful tomorrow,

Hufflepuff caring, and true,

She loved all the Founders, and students, through, and through,

Though not as cunning as Slytherin,

Nor wise as Ravenclaw, or brave as Gryffindor,

In Hufflepuff a true friend you will find forever more,

Then the Founders broke apart,

It destroyed poor Helga's heart,

Into sadness, and despair,

Fell Helga, fair,

Then Slytherin, and Gryffindor, their duel's results she did find,

Driven by her grief, and sorrow, humble Helga lost her mind.

**Review, review, I'd love it to hear from you!**


End file.
